Tales of Graces: The First Note That Was Ever Sang
by YukikazeRailgun
Summary: In a future where Hubert and Cheria didn't survive the final battle with the fodra queen. Asbel struggles to find a way to live in a world that is lesser without them in it. Asbel x Pascal. Richard x Some random girl. First of all I know this is a doomed ship but I wont let it sink. ROW ROW FIGHT THA POWAH
1. Chapter 1

After a storm comes the calm, but there was none… only despair.  
"Cheriaaa! Huubeeerrt!" These two young heroes gave all they had and more to stop the fodra queen from destroying all life as they knew it. Asbel had blamed himself for their deaths but knew it wasn't his fault. He had lost his little brother and the girl he loved. It had been an entire week since their funeral in Lhant and Asbel was at his desk.  
"Asbel!" Lady Kerri, Asbel's mother had called walking into his study.  
"What is it now?"  
"I just wanted to check if you're alright."

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Fredrick says you haven't been eating much."

"I'm okay."

"Asbel… It's been a month since the incident and a week since the burial. Are you sure?"

"Are you going to pester me about marriage proposals again?" Asbel said raising a mahogany eyebrow at her. His mother sighed and gave a slight nod. "Later." He said dismissing her. She slowly took once last glance at her only remaining son and stepped out. "Perhaps that was too harsh." He said resting his chin on his hand.

Hubert… How would you handled this situation? Asbel thought to himself. His body didn't feel like his own. It's as if he were floating in air. He supposed the reality hadn't set in and he felt like it never would. He remembered what Captain Malik had said at the funeral.

"Being sad in the death of a loved one is fine in mourning. But the real fight begins after."

"You were right…" Asbel said in almost a whisper. He felt stuffed in that room even though it was wide enough for a large number of people. He stepped out of the manor to get some fresh air. Asbel stepped outside and found himself wandering toward the cemetery before he knew where he was going. "No where…" he looked around for the right headstone. "Sophie?" He said seeing her kneeling

"Oh, Asbel." She said standing and looking at him. He reached her location and noticed she was at Hubert's grave. The stone read "Hubert Lhant." Asbel smiled a small smile. "Did you come here to visit Hubert?"  
"Yeah. I guess I did."

"I bet you miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I kinda do."

"Asbel. It'll be okay, right?"  
"Don't worry Sophie."

"You're telling me not to worry? But you're the one who's worried, Asbel."

"You know me too well."  
"Asbel?"

"Hm?"

"You'll be here one day. Next to Hubert and Cheria, won't you?"

"Yeah. I will be." Asbel said looking down. He didn't want to think about it. He COULDN'T think about he. He didn't even want to consider it a possibility. Those two had left a hole in his heart that he thought nothing could fill. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

"You visit this place a lot."

"I know. I should stop."

"Asbel, I'm going to head back."

"Okay, see you later Sophie." Sophie waved and left. Asbel didn't want to but he forced himself to walk out of the cemetery. He walked out to east Lhant road and sat up against the wall and closed his eyes. He inhaled the fresh air that was rich in eleth and sighed. Days were passing by slowly. He wondered why he could be so melancholy on such a nice day. Suddenly his left eye began to resonate.

"You seem troubled." It was Lambda.

"It's because I am."

"You humans are weak creatures. I find it strange you would care for their loss."

"You cared for Cornell's loss didn't you?"

"…Yes."

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Forget I said it."

"Strange. You are suffering yet you apologize to me."

"I'm just a little upset. Like you still harbor resentment toward me even though we are former enemies."

"Lambda, we're friends aren't we?"

"I have misjudged you it seems. Perhaps even humans can feel the way I have." After that Lambda fell silent. Asbel leaned even more back against the wall and was about to fall into a light sleep when he heard a small distant beeping. It ground louder and louder until it reached a loud stability. He opened his eyes. It was a communication from Pascal. He pulled the receiver out of his pocket and read the message. "Ohmigosh, Asbel! The valkines in windor is having totally huge problems. Well, not really that big but whatever! But that's not why I'm sending you this. King Richard is totally getting married Can you believe it?! Totally get yourself on over here. I'm so excited!" Asbel chuckeled. He knew she was saddened by the death of Hubert and Cheria but she did her best to keep her bubbly personality. Anther thing he found as a surprise was that Richard was getting married. He didn't think Richard would find any woman he'd ever like to settle down with.

"Right." He said standing up. He walked back into Lhant and informed baily of his situation and that he was going to be out for a few days. Asbel packed a few things and headed out to barona port.  
I better so go Richard and Pascal. I need to get out for a bit anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

"Asbel. If you break your promise I'll never forgive you." Those words rang in his mind as he slept. The Promise he made with Cheria was broken due to her death.

"Ah!" Asbel yelped waking up on the boat. "I was asleep?" He questioned himself wiping his eyes. He had boarded the boat to Barona since the ship he had was with Pascal for modifications. Although her modifications were unorthodox at best they worked. But if Pascal as working on Barona's valkines that means the ships repairs were finished or on hold. A few more minutes had passed and the Ship reached Barona's harbor. Asbel stepped out on the port and stared into the sky. His purple eye shining as lambda began to speak to him again.

"Fodra… is beginning to understand."

"Is she now."

"Asbel?"

"I'm sorry it's nothing."

"You resent Fodra."

"…Yes." Asbel hated to admit it. Because when the Fodra Queen killed Hubert and Cheria, Asbel pushed too hard and nearly broke every single bone in his body in an attempt to get the violence to stop. He had succeeded but…

"Remember what you showed me. Do not falter, or you will consumed by hatred as I was when we first met."

"I understand." Lambda went silent again. Asbel stretched and began to walk toward the castle before a voice stopped him.

"Asbel!"  
he turned toward the voice  
"Richard?!"

"Long time."

"Why aren't you at the castle?"  
"Preparations are underway and I needed some fresh air."

"Wedding preparation's?"  
'Yes."

"You're getting married awfully quick."

"That can happen."

"Yes I suppose so."

"I'm sorry the notice arrived so slowly."

"It's fine I still made it in time."

"That you did. There isn't any room at the castle although. Would you be fine staying at an inn for the night?"  
"That's no trouble. Actually I—"

"Master Richard!" a new voice called out to them. It was Duke Dalan.  
"Oh, Duke Dalan." Rich said a little more than disappointed.

"Master Richard! The Rehearsal is happening now and we need you back at the castle."

"I understand. Sorry, Asbel. I need to go."

"That's fine, Richard. By the way, where is Pascal?"

"She's at the ruins under the valkinis."

"I see."

"Bye, Asbel. Make sure you're on time tomorrow."

"Got it." Richard left with Duke Dalan back to barona castle. Asbel shifted his gaze back toward Gloandi. It gave of a brilliant green shine. "Just like when I first saw it with Sophie." Asbel smiled.

"Anyway I need to find Pascal." He said setting out for the ruins in Barona's catacombs. After he entered the runis he trailed calling out "Pascal! Pascaaaal! Where is she?" After a few seconds he heard lots of machinery running. "Should've guessed. I'll just follow the noise." He navigated the treacherous ruin as best as he could. After getting lost numerous times he finally found her next to the Valkines's contol panel. "There you are."  
"Huh?" She turned around "Oh hey, Asbel!"

"Hey. Richard said you were working down here?"  
"Oh totally! You see I'm trying to get Glondi's output to increase."  
"Why? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Well~ not if you do it correctly. It's because I need the wind eleth to increase!"

"Once again, why?"  
"Because~" she turned around "If have a buncha paper airplanes that goo like ZOOOOM when the door to the wedding hall open after the ceremony is done!"

"Paper airplanes?"

"Yeah look!" She took out a piece of folded paper from her back pocket. "Now watch!" She threw it as hard as she could but it flipped and hit the ground.

"Um… Was that supposed to happen?"

"…No." She pick it up and threw it again this time it soared across the air.

"Wow!: Asbel said before it hit one of the floating stones and fell into the depth below. "Uh, didn't you need that?"  
"Aw, Crap! Oh well I got tons left over so it'll be fine."  
"How many did you make?"  
"I dunno. A thousand something?"  
"Too many!" Asbel wheezed as Pascal continued her modifications.

"Hey Asbel. Pascal asked suddenly dark and less bubbly "What did Hu say… before he died?"

"He uh…" The air grew it bit dense. "He said not to blame myself. And to take care of you."  
"I see." Paacal crossed her arms and looked down. "Is it wrong to think that he could've done more?"

"What do you mean?"  
"More to live on? I mean it's so… wrong without him here."  
"I know what you mean. But it's fine. He'll always be alive. Right here." Asbel pointed toward his heart. Pascal smiled a little weakly and nodded.  
"You're right. And getting depressed wont solve anything. I bet he's turning in his grave, haha!" She said returned to her usual bubbly self. "And DONE!" She smacked the control console with her hammer and they heard a mechanical whirring sound.

"What did you do?"  
"Successfully increased the eleth output! Oh yeah!"  
"Great. Then I guess it'll be ready for you surprise tomorrow."

"It'll be more than ready trust me."

"Hey, Pascal?"

"Hmm?"  
"Why don't you… smell?"  
"Smell?"

"You've been working down here for days right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"So you didn't bathe, right?"  
"Of course I did! See I made this invention that—"

"Never mind the invention. WHY did you bathe?"

"Oh. Well big-sis kept getting on my back about it. And when it comes down to it, having her interrupt me takes more time then taking a bath so I decided To at least try. And now my hair is all silky and stuff!"

"Silky?" Asbel went to touch it. To his surprise it was silky! So much so that he almost shrieked but it died in his throat making him sound like he sneezed.

"You okay, Asel? Did you just sneeze? It may take your body time to get used to the increase in eleth so—"  
"No it's not hat I-I just need to rest is all. You should too."

"I litter later I will. Gotta make sure the output is stable. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Make sure you're not late!" He said walking off. She turned around and gave him a reassuring wink.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"It's over! No Mercy! It's time! Expunging … SWOOOOOOORD!" Asbel delivered a devastating blow to the Fodra Queen. "Not yet! Spiral Surge! It's you and me Lamda! Pierce the skies! Radiant light shine forth! Divine conqueror!"  
"Damn you, human!"

"Hubert! Now!"  
"On it! I'll give you everything I've got. Take this! And some of these! EXPIATION!"

"ENOUGH!" The Fodra Queen Shrieked and she slammed her blade forward skewering him!

"Hubert, no!" Asbel yelped.  
Cheria went over to Hubert to attempt to heal him.  
"Humanity must end!" She fodra queen said as she raised her sharp sword again.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"AGHH!" Asbel bolted up in bed panting heavily. A took him to moment to realize it was a dream. He slowly laid back down an arm over his forehead as he gazed blankly at the ceiling. "What am I… Why am I…" he tried to organize his thoughts it was no use he was a mess of confused nerve endings. He couldn't tell which way was up at that point. Asbel turned on his side bringing the blanket above his head. There were many sleepless nights after the battle. It pained him to realize it but most men's emotion dissolve into rage after a point. Either that or mellow out.

"Asbel…" Lambda called out to him. Asbel froze. "You are letting your sorrow get the better of you."

"Lambda. I just… sorry…"

"I understand that you do not want to let the sorrow overtake you."

"It's okay lambda. I was just going to go clear out some monsters. No big deal."

"Asbel… Your color is dark."

"Listen i…" Asbel knew he was right. Bu there was nothing he could do to change his mind. "I wont let this overtake me. I just need to relieve a little stress, that's all."  
"Very well. But do not mistake humans for monsters." Lambda went silent again. Asbel got dressed in his dark enforcer clothes and slid Excalibur into his scabbard.

"Let's go."

Pacal Yawned.

"Aw man. That felt good." She sat up an pawed at her eyes lazily. "Agh, I'm dying for some potassium hereeee." She sung out of her bed and went to go take a shower. "Hahaha. Good thing I have this puppy right here~" She took out something that resembled a massive showerhead and placed it on over the original shower head. She turned it on. "Brig it on you—" was all she managed to say before a rapid fire of soapy water followed by a jet stream blast of clean water. Pascal struggled against the current and somehow managed to turn off the device. "Well," she spit out some water. "still a few kinks to work out, yeah?" She took a moment to get back on her feet and dried herself off. She threw on her clothes like it was no big deal and stepped through the teleporter back into Barona. "This place has seen better days…" She said noticing how it was still dark. Through the darkness the sun has just made its first attempt to make a horizon. "Allllllrighty." She went up to the castle to check her paper airplanes. She had them in number 1,000. "999… 1,000! Good! Wait… 1,001?" She took a look at a new one she had never noticed before. "This sloppy design. The aerodynamics are all crumpled up. Wait a second…" She realized who had placed the new craft there. "Asbel. What a softie." She said with a smirk. Suddenly she got an idea. "Oh ho ho ho~yeah! This'll be GREAT!" Her higher brain said she should watch what she was doing but didn't listen, she was having way to much fun. After about an hour of modification she stood up and smiled upon her handiwork. "Hehehe Richard will totally flip!


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the day it was time fir the royal wedding of King Richard. Everyone in Barona came to see it. It was perhaps the biggest event to happen on their world since the cocoon on the world's eye. Pascal jumped a few times trying to see past the taller people in front of her.  
"Pascal? What are you doing?"  
"Oh hey Captain Malik!"  
"Are you looking for someone?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Sophie?"  
"How did YOU know?"  
"She'll be here. By the way have you seen Richard at all? There's a murmur that he'll be late to his own wedding."  
"Oohhhhh~! Is it something scandalous~? "  
"Doubt it. I think he's just nervous. He's no older than Asbel."  
"Speaking of Which where is Asbel?"  
"I saw him a little while ago. He looked a bit tired."  
"Ehhh, probably couldn't sleep. He friend is getting married."  
"There was something else about it too. I couldn't really place my finger on it but I felt familiar somehow." Malik clenched his jaw. "I know that face…" he muttered. Suddenly something Caught Malik's eyes. "Stay here." He said in a low tone as he pushed himself into the crowd. Pascal tried to follow him but she got blocked off. "Aw man. He left. And just when the conversation was getting good." She continued to try to look over people's shoulders but to no avail. "I haven't felt THIS dejected since the ends of Haganai NEXT!" At this time she remembered how Hubert would always help her when she had a problem. "What a great time to be gone, Hu."  
"Pascal, what are you doing?" Asbel said scratching the back of his head.  
"Oh! Asbel! Perfect timing! Kneel down, would ya?"  
"Kneel down. What for?  
"Just do it, yeah?"  
"Um, okay. But wy—woah!" The moment Asbel kneeled down and Pascal jumped on his back. And Asbel stood up with Pascal's legs on his shoulders.  
"Hah! This is great! I can totally see now!  
"P-Pascal! Stay still!"  
"Don't be so stiff Asbel! This is fun!"  
"For YOU maybe! If you keep squirming you'll fall off!"  
"Don't worry! I can totally handle this." Pascal was still fidgeting on Asbel's shoulders as he tried to keep her steady. More peole were gathing as the crowd began to swell. People kept giving Asbel and Pascal strange looks and Asbel was getting more embarrassed by the second. "Yo, Asbel. You're not looking too hot. Your face is totally red." Asbel just sigh and thought _Says the girl who's thighs my head is sandwiched between! _Just then the door at the end of the throne room opened and a young girl in a wedding dress walked through.  
"Woah…" Asbel said audibly gawking at her. Not only was she beautiful but her smile reminded him of Cheria. For a moment he though he must be looking at a relative of hers, however Cheria didn't have any relatives besides her grandfather.  
"Wow. She's pretty darn cute!" Pascal said squirming a bit more shaking Asbel's balance off a bit. The bride walked up to the front of the room and stood just before the steps to the throne area with not one chair but two now. The only one who was missing now was Richard. Just the Asbel saw a strange movement in the crowd. He adjusted his eyes to get a keener insight to it. He saw it again. He though that movement in the crowd was unnatural anyway you look at it.  
"Asbel? What's wrong?" Pascal said looking down.  
"Get off my shoulders, Pascal…" He said placing his right hand on the hilt of his sword. "Something is seriously wrong here. Pacal jumped off his shoulders.  
"Time to break out the whoopin' stick?"  
"Not just yet. But wait." Asbel said keeping his eye's glued to that spot near the front. He stopped Captan Malik behind the area. He turned to Asbel and gave him a small nod and turned back. Then through the doors at the back Richard Stepped through wearing a long white cape with the rest of his cloths being of white and a very light gray. He walked up everyone his best smile And just before he reached the area where his bride was assassins and black cloaks jumped out from the crowd a loud gutteral "NOW!" was heard above the crowd. The voice belong to Captain Malik. Asbel and Malik Rushed out with their weapons drawn. Asbel stayed in one spot and smirked.  
"I got just the thing." She snapped. And suddenly as if out of nowhere massive swarm of airplanes enveloped the air each on throwing sparks. The flew faster than any human or beat could run and tackled the assassins and pinned them to the ground while other flew off in different directions and struck the surrounding people in the throne room.  
"Pascal!" Asbel yelled "What IS this! I though they were paper airplanes!"  
"They ARE! I just attached wind eleth rockets to them!"

Due to Pascals invention and momentary confusion the wedding had to be moved to Lhants. Also due to Pascal's invention the security had Pascal and Asbel grounded in Barona  
"I'm so sorry, Asbel." Richard said looking a little embarrassed. "If I could get you out of this I would.  
"No, I should be sorry. I didn't keep a closer eye on the crowd and almost ended up crashing your wedding. Plus a king's authority can't override everything, yeah?" Richard have a small chuckle  
"Right you are. Don't worry. As soon as formalities are over we'll be back to Barona."  
"Take your time, Richard. It's _your _wedding after all!"  
"Hah! I suppose you're right!" She smiled and turned around to board the ship. Asbel and Pascal waved to him. Captain Malik came up to them and gave a sharp glare to Pascal. She backed up a bit.  
"If I had know exactly what just happened, I would've scolded you for it." He folded his arms and sighed. "But since I have never seen such a thing I can let it slide."  
"Aw, gee! You're the best, Cap'n!" Pascal said looking a little relieved. Captain Malik walked over to the ship and turned around.  
"Asbel! Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!" Asbel gave a knight academy saluted to him and he nodded stepping aboard. The ship took off only moments later leaving Asbel and Pascal in the harbor.  
"So~?" Pascal said with a questioning gaze transfixed on Asbel's eyes  
"So…"  
"What'd you think?"  
"Of you airplane fiasco?  
"Yeah! That!"  
"Um… wasn't… quite what I was expecting… at all."  
"Well if those clocked dudes hadn't thrown a wrench into it ti would've worked perfectly!"  
"Are you so sure about that?"  
"Um…. About 79% sure anyway!"  
"What am I gonna do with you?" Asbel muttered  
"Just do the same thing you always do." Pascal said in a soft smooth voice. It was totally different than her usual bubbly self. Asbel was so surprised by her tone he tossed his gaze in her direction. He face was sincere with a smile trace of a smile on her lips.  
"Pascal…" her name fell from his mouth like a leaf in autumn  
"Cheer up!" She smacked him in the back, her bubbly personality and original voice tone resotred. "But I wooonder. What should we do while His Majesty is away?" Asbel though on that for a second.  
"I think I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OF THIS?!" Richard exclaimed looking at Gloandi which was disguised as a gigantic banana and has the phrase "King Richy-rich waz here! Bow down byeatch!" scribbled on the side in black paint. Richard's mind raced furiously searching for who the culprit might be, then suddenly it dawned on him. "PAAASCAAAAAAAAAALL"  
"Ya called, chief?" She was behind him standing at the attention  
"What manner of spirit possessed you to do this?!" He said jerking his finger back at Gloandi  
"Spirit? Oh! I remember!" Richeard's demeanor dropped even further when he heard that she _forgot _why she vandalized Barona's valkines cryas "Asbel and I wanted to surprise you when you got back so we did this!" He lifter her up by an arm to meet his eye-level Suddenly he heard a sound like a massive fart.  
"Pascal…"  
"It wasn't me I swear!"

"Then who was it?" He asked in a no nonsense tone

"The valkines."

"The… what?"

"I modified the eleth output's sound oscillation to make it sound like—" He dropped her on the ground and facepalmed  
"I get it. I get it." He sighed deeply wondering how on earth a genius would go to such length for a mere prank. He figured if anyone would do it Pascal would. But then how did Asbel fit into the equation? The he realized that Asbel was most likely the person who did all the masterminding and made sure they didn't get caught.

"So~ what'cha think?" Pascal said with a smile obviously please with her handiwork.

"I appreciate the though but…" Richard looked back to the gigantic farting vandalism banana that was previously Gloandi "We need to return it back to its original state."

"Y'okay…" she said standing out while sounding a little dejected.

"Don't worry you wont be in charge of it. My janitorial services will take care of it. Where's Asbel?" He asked. Pascal pointed to the castle. At the point Richard's newly wed wife had appeared and went with him to the castle. When they went to the throne room the found Asbel sitting cross-legged on the throne wearing a miniskirt that obviously belonged to pascal.  
"I can explain." He said keeping a stunned face while being monotone to hide his sheer embarrassment.  
"Please don't" Richard said copying his expression. Richard's bride looked stunned and Pascal was blushing bright red. After a very long uncomfortable silence Richard spoke up.  
"Asbel."

"Yes?"  
"Please leave Barona. When you return I want a full report of what in the seven burning blue fucks made you think THIS was a good idea!"

"Aw cheer up, Asbel!" Pascal said as they were on a ship heading toward Lhant. Asbel was watching out to see with his normal clothes back on with a dejected look on his face.  
"He want's a report…"

"Well I told you drag was short for dragging people's spirits down, yeah?"  
"You did."

"So why you go and do it?" Asbel was too embarrassed to say that he wanted to know what wearing a girl's skirt felt like.

"No special reason." He replied looking away to hide the weird expression on his face.

"Are you suuuuuuuuure?" She said leaning up to him. Suddenlt the boat rocked and tipped a bit. They both los their footing and fell.

"Oh. Not cool, man." Pascal said trying to get up but she was too havy or rather, something was stopping her from getting up.  
"What did I land on?" Asbel said sounding disoriented. He got on all fours and realized he was hovering over Pascal. The both started at each other right in the eyes. The moment they did seemed to stretch on for much longer than it actually was. Pascal's amber colors aimed straight at Asbel's azure and violet. The silence dragged on but it was by no means an uncomfortable silence.

"We'll be in Lhant port in 3 minutes!" a crew member stated over the boats intercom. They both were so shocked to hear it they scrambled to their feet both blushing intensely and avoiding eye contact with each other.

"S-So… anything you have to d-d-do when we get… get back?" Asbel stammered  
"W-we could uhhh I mean I need to… that is… The enclave. There's something I have to… get there."

"O-Oh. I see." Asbel seemed a bit down that she was leaving so early on. He knew how busy she was with her research.

"Do you… want to come with me?" She said after a few seconds of silence.

"Huh?" Asbel turned to her a bit surprised.

"Y'know. I need help with stuff and…" she looked down "It's lonely… by myself."


	6. Chapter 6

As Asbel and Pascal returned to the port of Lhant Pascal departed by saying that she'd be waiting at the bottom of Mt. Zavhert. Asbel gave her the okay then headed to Lhant. The monsters he encountered were of little to no trouble at all. He slowly continued up Lhant road until he made it back to his manor.  
"Lord Asbel." Bailey said greeting him.  
"Hello, Bailey. Sorry, I'm only here for a short visit. But I'll chart up plans for Lhant for the remainder of this month and next month."  
"I beg your pardon, but will you be leaving somewhere soon?"  
"Yes, I will be."

"For what?" Bailey was curious as to why Asbel had answered so casually. Asbel took is seat in the cahir of his study and said.

"Personal reasons. Mainly helping a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Bailey asked. "Lord Asbel, I must remind you that this town needs a Lord to govern over it."

"Have you proven inadequate?"  
"No my Lord, but you cannot take a leave of absence as frequently as you like."

"I understand Bailey. I will return to Lhant once this is done. I should only be the reminder of this month and then next month at the most."

"As you wish my Lord. Please notify me when you are prepared for departure." Bailey said stepping out of Asbel's study. He laid his head down on the desk and sighed deeply.  
"Fuck…" he exhaled

"Asbel, what's a 'fuck'?" He heard a familiar voice speak. He jerked his head up to see Sophie standing in front of the entrance to his study. He though he must have been so exhausted by the days events he didn't hear her enter.  
'Uh… that's uh…"  
"More importantly, Asbel. How long will you be staying?"

"Oh, Maybe the rest of today. I have to leave soon." Asbel put a few pieces of paper together as well as some money and a strange substance he brought back a short dualization a strange looking store clerk had given him. He brought all of it together and handed it to Sophie.  
"Asbel? What's this white powder?"

"Tell the Turtelz Transport that if his Turtle snort… daaaah I mean 'inhales' it his turtle will move faster with more stability." Just for an instant Asbel though he heard Lambda snort like he was trying not to laugh but he dismissed it as his imagination. He was prepared to walk back to his desk when a sudden tug at his sleeve stopped him, He turned around to see Sophie staring at him.

"Asbel. You'll… be okay, won't you?" Sophie asked looking in his colors as if she were peering into his very soul. Asbel smiled and place a hand on her head. "Don't worry Sophie. I'll make it through this. People live, people die. That's the world." Asbel felt his heart tighten as the words but he kept his smile and Sophie smiled in return.

"Okay. I believe you. I'll talk to you later, Asbel." She said exiting his study. He sighed again as she left leaning back in his chair and gazing up to the ceiling.

"This is such a pain… hehehe." He said positioning himself right as he grabbed his pen. "I guess I'll get to work then. These charts wont write themselves." Asbel quickly calculated the financial stability for Lhant then proceeded to distribute fund to certain part of Lhant along with payment for certain services provided. He figured that one day when he did take up permanent residence in Lhant he would have to do this sooner or later so it was better to get a jump start on it.

"Alright, almost done aaand… huh?" He though he heard hysterical screeching from outside. He listened for it again but there was nothing. "Oh well, must've been—" Suddenly the window shatter and someone flew in. It was one of the Turtelz. "What the hell?!"

"The Hellz goin on herez?!" The consider man clad in orange said. "These wallz be in colorz yeah?!"

"Woah calm down!"

"Hey youz! Why do youz lookz like a hippo?"  
"A hippo?!"

"Waitz, NOW I rememberz! You were the once who gavez the girl the magic powder to givez to me!"

"The magic—wait you didn't!"

"EEEHEHEHEHEH" He said making a weird little shriek as he almost broke down the door to Asbel's study with a headbut "WOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he ran out of the manor. Asbel once again heaved a huge sigh and added the rest of the stipend to account for unforeseen damages.

"Note to self. Never trust shady merchants." He said stretching. He placed the completed charts in an envelope to give to Bailey the next day. Taking a quick look outside thought he new hole that was recently created in the window it was nighttime. The stars were so beautiful Asbel couldn't help but smile. Every single one was a reminder oh the world that he and his friend and family saved. People could live on because f their selfless sacrifice. "How do the stars look to you, Cheria?" He said on a near whisper. Asbel tcleaned up his desk and exited it study. Suddenly and without warning someone wearing a demon mask jumped out from a corner.

"ABLOOGY WOOGY WOO!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!" Asbel shrieked like a girl and the masked man couldn't help but start laughing. "Oh VERY funny captain!"

"Sorry, Asbel. You were just so wide open."  
"O…kay… So, why the sudden visit?"

"I was actually passing through here to get to Zavhert. I like to take the scenic route, but that's beside the point. Be careful on your travels. I feel some strange energy."

"Strange? Strange how?"  
"I can't really say for sure. But whatever it is feels unnatural."

_The captain is correct_ Lambda spoke in Asbel's mind "Anyway I have to et going. But remember. Stay sharp." The captain left Lhant manor to continue onto Zavhert.

_Lambda? What do you mean? Is it fodra?_

_It does indeed feel like her_

_But why we settled matters with her didn't we?_

_We did. And I am still mending her wounds… however…_

_Yes?_

_All I can say is that it feels like fodra not that is IS _fodra

_So it might be something else?_

_That may not be far from the truth _Lambda spoke once again going silent. Asbel was too confused to make sense of any of it. He walked up the stairs of Lhant manor before retiring to his room.

"Pascal…" Asbel had recalled what she had said while they were on their way back from Barona. "It's lonely… by myself." He repeated what she had said. " I gotta get some sleep. There's a full day tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

"Can't you drive in a straight line?!" Asbel yelled trying to hold on

"I sorryz yeah! It's the magic powerdz you gavez me! My turtle can't slowz down!" Asbel was on a turtles transport after he delivered his apology to King Richard He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to make Pascal wait any longer than she had to. One thing that made him overly concern was that she said she'd be waiting at the bottom of Mt. Zavhert. Asbel cringed as they hit yet another rock on the way there remind him to never trust shady merchants. Once they had made it to Zavhert the transport. "You can makez it to the mountain now yeahz?"

"Yes. Thank you." Asbel stepped out and immediately shivered. "Still as cold as ever he muttered." As he began to make his way to Mt. Zavhert. The cold in the began to get worse as he struggled on. He pondered many times how people can bear to live in this area or how they even survive at all. After after a few more minutes of watch he had reached the base. He scanned the area a few time searching for his companion.

"Pascal? PAscaaaaal! Where are yoooou?" He called out a few more times looking for her when sudden the snow next to him erupted and Pascal's head popped out.

"Heya chief!"

"Wha?! What are you doing in there?"

"Uh… dunno. I remember standing here and next thing you know I'm buried in snow. Luckily none of it was yellow haha."

"You're nuts."

"Riiight." She pulled herself out of the snow and wiped herself off. "Let's get going!"

"Okay. Got it." The both trekked up the mount and made it to the warp gate and vanished beyond the light. The back down into the Amarcian enclaved Asbel looked around again. "Every time I'm in here, I'm always amazed by this place."

"Yeah, it's about as neat ass everything else is here."

"Still got the chocolate fountain?"

"Yep! We've actually added another one."

"Woah really?"

"UH-huh! Because some people here like dark chocolate. Don't get me wrong, it's not just being picky it's just some of our people get more energy from that." They kept walking until they got to Pascal's house. "Wait here a sec." She said openeing her door and rummaging through it. Asbel heard some very strange sounds coming from there. It sounded like a cross between missels going off and gorillas being shot to death. After a minute or two she emerged from her home holding a strange device.

"What is that?" Asbel asked pointing.

"Oh, this? It's a combat device armband thingy."

"… What?"

"Well you see, you place this on your arm and it gathers eleth from the surrounding area that fir your combat style so when you attack it well go all KA-POW instead of KA-TANG like it usually does."

"It improves combat prowess?"

"Yeah, It also has an overdrive feature but it's kiiiiinda unsafe since Ih aven't tested it."

"Is this what we came back here to grab?"

"Yeah it's still incomplete so we need to grab a few more natural resources to make it work."

"Like what?"

"Oh y'now… I need a fragment of Gloandi—"

"You're going to steal parts from a valkines?!"

"Not just one~ I mean ALL of them!" She said with her usual bright smile.

"You're crazy."

"Aw c'mon! This is worth it isn't it?" Pascal said and asbel looked down at the arm band in her hand. After a minute of thinking he sighed.

"Fine, you win."

"Alright so I can trust you'll help you out, yeah?"

"I've got no choice do I?" Asbel gave a smile and Pascal's cheeks flushed a little. "

'Y'know you don't have to."

"No no. I mean I want to. It's the least I can do." Asbel said his face also being a little flushed. The pair being to stammer looking for something to say until a loud crashed pierced their thoungs. There were muffeled yelling and a chocked sounded coming from the house next to Pascal's and someone called out .

"You better ejaculate at the speed of light to—" At the moment Pascal clamed her hands over Asbel's ears and lead him away as she muttered.

"Damn it sis, keep those things to yourself." After they were out of earshot. She took her hands off of Asbel's ears.

"Pascal? What did I just hear."

"I'll tell you later. But for noe we need to head out."

"Alright, where to?"

"First stop, the world's eye! There's a little something there I need to grab."


	8. Chapter 8

At the world's eye Pascal and Asbel stabbed off the shuttle and into the town that was slowly rebuilding.  
"It looks like the cocoon is almost completely gone." Asbel said surveying his surroundings.  
"Well yeah now that Lambda is out friend and whatever there's really no need to keep this thing around." Pascal went searching for that missing piece she needed to have for the Armband's circuitry. "Oooooh! Yeah! It's still here!" She squealed.  
"What on earth is that?" Asbel said looking at what Pascal was holding.  
"This is something I spotted right before to cocoon popped up. It's an ultra rare type of cryas. This is BLACK cryas! It holds every type of eleth without blocking each other out or interfering with the distribution equilibrim!"  
"Uh…"  
"In short this will allow you to draw power from the valines fragments a bit easier."  
"Why haven't I heard of this cryas before?"  
"Becaaaaause it's been all hush hush around the world since we're still researching it. It's a littttle unstable but it should be fine!"  
"Should be…" Asbel said in a sigh. He could only guess at what she was planning to do but when she made a face like that who could say no?  
"And done!" Pascal said place her eleth torch back inside her back pouch. She has adjust the black cryas piece into a triangle and place it at the center of the armband.  
"Was that all you needed here?" He asked before suddenly the world froze.  
"Asbel" Lambda said sounding a little concerned  
"Lambda? What's wrong?"  
"I sense a strange energy. Be on your guard." He said as the world shift back to normal and Asbel lowered his hand to the hilt of his sword.  
"Woah calm down Asbel! That's all we need here, yeah?"  
"No. Not that." Asbel said looking around.  
"What is there something here?" Right as the words left Pascal's lips did a loud crash occur and dust was kicked up emitting a screen of some sort. The pair turned their eyes to the dust as a figure made it's way out. The figure was bitch black. It wasn't black from the it's clothes just the entire body was as black as obsidian. They couldn't see it's face, they didn't even know if it had a face but the figured seemed to stare at them. The townsfolk had all ran away from it. The figure slowly drew it's sword and pointed it at Asbel and Asbel draw his word in kind. Pascal followed suit and was holding her shot staff tightly. The blackened figured then rushed at the two and they readied meeting the thing head on. It sword patters were complex and hard to block or dodge. Asbel tried to make a break through but right before his sword connected the figured parried. He was so caught off guard this his sword grip loosened and the figure was ready to pierce Asbel's heart. "No way!" Pascaled shouted as she Enetered her accel mode and the sword only knocked Asbel back. He landed on his feet and he grabbed his sword. Pascal called out bloodflame and was dealing damaged to the figured who seemed to be perplexed as to why it couldn't block.  
"One more shot!" Asbel rushed the figure. "O blade that glitters in the white moonlight engrave your name upon the last night! BYAKUYA SENMETSUKEN!" and with one final blow Asbel skewed the figure and just like the it vanished without a trace as if it were never there to begin with. "What… just happened?" Asbel said out of breath.  
"Asbel, are you alright?" Pascal when to his side.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. But what… what was that?" 


End file.
